Generally, in network coverage, base station distribution and cell configuration are planned by using a plan tool at an initial stage of network planning, and manual adjustment is performed by using a network optimization tool during a network operation process.
During a practical application process, if a call drop rate of a certain region is high, network management personnel determine that a network coverage exception might occur. For example, the region is a network coverage hole. Therefore, the network management personnel perform coverage optimization processing on the network in this region, for example, use the network optimization tool to change an antenna direction, adjust antenna transmit power, and the like.
In the prior art, the network management personnel manually determine whether network coverage optimization needs to be performed, which needs consumption of a large quantity of manpower and materials, and may result in problems such as delayed or inaccurate coverage optimization processing. Therefore, management efficiency of the coverage optimization is relatively low.